


Kiss Me Until the Sun Comes Up

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [25]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, No Dialogue, POV Character of Color, PoV Michael Burnham, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era established relationship kissing - pre-smut.





	Kiss Me Until the Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kissing Prompts self-challenge for the prompt _kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap_.
> 
> I didn't set out to write a ficlet without dialogue, but that's what happened here.

Michael isn't quite sure how she ended up sitting in Philippa's lap when she has so many reports to read, but given the fact that her Captain has her fingers tangled in her hair while she kisses Michael as if their lives depended on it, she can't quite find it in her heart to object. 

Michael loves the way Philippa kisses her: the pressure of her lips, the slide of her tongue, the sharp nip of her teeth on her lower lip. But also the hand at the back of her neck or tangled in her hair, and the other hand supporting her back or holding her hip. The scent of Philippa's hair which teases her nose. The strength of the body that's beneath her, and its solidity, too.

Philippa kisses Michael like she's stealing her air, then re-gifting it to her lungs. She kisses like that's all she ever wants or intends to do for the rest of her life. She kisses Michael like it's an end in and of itself, and bears no relation to actual sex.

Michael Burnham has never been kissed by anyone the way that Philippa Georgiou kisses her – as if its an exercise in giving pleasure – and she still finds it exhilarating, and the tiniest bit overwhelming, even though they have been in an intimate relationship for several months now. 

Michael moans into the kiss as Philippa's left hand sneaks under her tee and her blunt nails scratch across Michael's bare skin. 

She ought to move, she thinks vaguely, but she remains where she is, enjoying the throb of want between her legs, but mostly enjoying the magic Philippa's mouth is creating with hers.

The reports will just have to wait for now.


End file.
